Deadtrigger: Lex Luthor new assassin
by Dopefiction
Summary: Lex Luthor has a new assassin. How will he survive against the world's greatest heros, will he excel to the level of a top tier villain or will he crash and burn and become just another second-rated merc chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

DeadTrigger

Intro

Lex Luthor stare at his soon to be assassin." You've pass every test I've thrown at you. I'm really starting to see you as an asset, which is a good thing cause I don't tend to keep dead weight around for long". The bald-headed man took a sip of his coffee smirking at his own pun, then spoke " if you're as good as I perceive you to be than your final task shouldn't be much of a problem. The league of assassin have been stealing bio engineer weapons from lex corp for the past few months, while I don't really care for the weapons they stole your gonna teach them what happens to people who steal from **Lex Luthor** " DeadTrigger just stare watching as the man try to calm himself the cup of coffee in 's hand smash to smithereens. Surprisingly Lex wasn't or didn't appear to be hurt not that DeadTrigger cared ,but truthfully if you could see under his silver mask you would see him holding back a smirk and a gut wrenching laugh. For some reason watching Luther get angry was the most amusing thing he seen since he met the billion dollar villain. Taking a short breath to calm himself he walk towards the elevator heading for the rooftops, but before he could complete his actions he heard Luthor call his name in attention "DeadTrigger". Deadtrigger stop Turning to face the older man " you make sure to send a message Kill every assassin and then some. When you've completed this mission report back and I'll have an extraction team sent there to clean up the mess and gather any goods still there". Tilting his head down showing he understood he step into the elevator twirling one of his pistols as it close.

This chapter short cause, I'm still getting to doing this on my phone. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadtrigger

Episode #1

* * *

Assignments and Checks

Deadtrigger took a deep breath, taking in the night air as he look over Metropolis he stood above the ninety-six story high-rise that was Lex corp Tower.

Futuristic silver armour cover his chest, back, shoulders, torso, and knees while a futuristic black synthetic undergarment cover his whole body from neck to toe. The ninja mask he wore cover his head it was dark silver like his armour ,but around his face (eyes, nose forehead, cheeks and mouth) it was painted a deep shade of black and circling both eyes were yellow target signs specifically put there to add insult to injury. Deadtrigger felt his opponents would need it to better their aim. His ninja gauntlets were black while the fingertips, palm and each individual knuckle were yellow. The army boots he wore were completely black on the top while the tread, midsole, and toe cap were yellow.

Deadtrigger saunter to the ledge of the building looking down at the ninety-six story drop ,he watch as little beams of light shine as they move slowly along the streets below. Cracking his neck he dived free-falling at speeds that would've broken his spine hadn't it been for upgrades to his suit. Thanks to Lex Corp his ninja suit was not only bulletproof ,but it increase his senses and reflexes ten-fold this added to his already established skills.

See deadtrigger had one skill that gave him an edge over his competition and that was his hyper sight this allow him to see physical attack seconds before it happen. He gain the ability through experiments done on him during the Afghanistan trials, these trials were made to give soldiers the senses needed to combat enemy soldiers on the battlefield.

Being a navy seal prized for his combative skills the experiment was expected to heighten his sensory organs ,but sadly the attempt was through to be a failure and after a few misguided decision his contract with military was terminated. Twenty six broke, starving, and on the streets he learn during a scuffle over food his powers existed, capitalizing on his newly founded ability he became a mercenary, an assassin for hire.

Corkscrewing three hundred and sixty degrees in the air he stare at his reflection as he fell, slowly raising his magnetic ninja gauntlets he latch on the to the metal beam that want down the L shape building using the strength in his leg he push propelling himself towards the building across the street rolling as he swiftly landed.

Putting two finger to his ears he activate the headset "so where do I go from here ? " he said in his usual deep voice.

He heard a beap than a voice " the warehouse is located in downtown Metropolis on Saints and Hudson ave."

The voice didn't sound brash like luthor's, it sounded quirky ,but professor like something you would before you order your early morning coffee. Deadtrigger clear his throat for a second than asked " who is this" .

The voice simply reply " you can call me Natalie". Deadtriggar hop, roll and flip over the rooftops of metropolis as he headed to his destination ' Natalie... Natalie ' he thought aloud than he remember Natalie was one of Luthor's assistant he had seen her a few times usually hanging around the top floor of the building and each time she had certain swagger to her hips "Natalie what's a fine young woman like you doing working for a guy like lex". Responded in a more mischievous tone she answer " I'm doing the same thing your doing Mr. Grey, as we know crime pays". Not many people live to known Deadtrigger's real name especially his last name, figuring Luthor trusted the young woman he brush the situation off wanting more answers than question. " not to worry Luthor has assigned me with the task of making sure your missions are a success by offering support". " Support " deadtrigger said almost sounding surprise. clearing her throat she spoke "think of me as your guardian angel. I'll be able to provide you with information when the time comes". As he came upon his destination the moonlight glare off his silver armour. Looking down from his perch he saw one guard dress weirdly in business attire. "What's up with the weird threads" he said mostly talking to himself. " The league of assassin are smart. This is downtown metropolis they're just trying to fit in" he heard through his headset. Deadtrigger gave a smirk "their idea of not suspicious is troublesome". Jumping down he hide in the shadows watching as a another guard step in to view. " I've hacked into their surveillance and from what I can see there's about ten assassin in there including the ones outside. Some in costume some not ,but all our armed" Natalie said.

"Time to get started" walking into view he casually call out "hey" gaining the guards attention he threw two shiny yellow daggers each catching the man by the throat ,as they fell blood gush onto pavement. "Hey... really... hey" Natalie mock. "Sometimes you don't need to be skill to be unpredictable" he said stepping over the bodies like they were sacks of potatoes.

"Think I should knock" he ask sarcastically. Stepping into the doorway he saw a punch coming side stepping early he elbow the man, grabbing his scalp before the assassin could fall he shove his dagger into the victims jaw bone. Turning he sense danger, grabbing his pistol he lean to left as an arrow went by, seeing his enemy between his crosshairs he fire twice leaving his opponent grounded.

Calling the dagger back with his magnetic palm he walk through the corridor "two...bad...guys to your left" Natalie said sounding unsure. "If they're stealing from the hand that feeds you, they're bad guys" Deadtriggar said taking out his broad sword. It glow with a yellow furry, if one was close enough they probably feel the heat radiating off the sword. Seeing an attack ahead of time he deflected an arrow with his sword as he step towards the two man. The man figuring he had time try to reload the crossbow only to be decapitated. The man's associate wielding duel tomahawk launch a furry of slashes, and after a few close calls seeing an opening in the man's attacks Deadtrigger brought his heated sword up in an upper cutting like motion deeply slicing the man from lip to forehead leaving his attacker dead and in a heap.

"That's disgusting, anyways go up the stairs and there will be four assassins waiting for you. Their armed with swords from what I can see" Natalie said trying to hold back a gag. Heading up the stairs he felt danger coming, quickly dodging a slowly thrown kick he grab his assailant from behind. Using his upper body strength deadtrigger slam the attacking assassin head into the concrete like material that made up the staircase, after kicking the assassin's feet from under him, he snatch the mans neck twisting with might, he snap it. Heading up the stairs he ask "what the hell was that" Natalie responded innocently "there are no cameras surveiling the staircase".

As he got to the top of the staircase he pull out his pistols, two 9mm. colt commanders. With his back against the wall he loaded the pistols, turning slowly he stood there waiting to see what his antagonist would do. 'These assassin seem higher in rank' deadtrigger thought his assumptions base on their ninja like garb. One of the ninja like assassin stepped forward as if to challenge the black & yellow merc. Charging deadtrigger he swung his sword with precision , unlike the others this one's attacks were cool and concentrated instead of quick and panic. Not that this would better his chances it just caught deadtrigger off guard. Seeing a flaw in the assassin defences he sent a flying kick to the man's nose causing the assassin to go sprawling to the floor. The assassin angrily got up swinging wildly almost frantic as he try to land a hit. Deadtrigger using his hyper sight dodge every oncoming attack, avoiding the sword he smash the the butt of his gun into man's neck, leaving him gasping for breath, Deadtrigger watch as the ninja assassin die right there. The three assassin watching at this point charge at the merc. refusing to back off Deadtrigger ran full speed toward his enemies, sliding under one of the ninjas he used his guns like hook taking the man's feet from under him causing the black clad ninja to front flip landing on his buttock. Deadtrigger twisting on his hand and knee launch his foot into the back of man's dome leaving the combative unconscious. Standing to dodge a downward slash he ran up the sword kneeing his attacker in mouth, still in the air he brought down the assassin using a DDT head first into the broken tiles of the warehouse floor leaving the man crying out in pain. Turning to the still standing assassin of the trio he watch as the man try to make a dash for the staircase, as the man ran Deadtrigger holster one of his guns quickly pulling from behind his back a yellow glowing dagger. "That's just pitiful" he said with amusement, throwing the dagger at top notch speed, it pierce the man from behind the neck causing his lifeless body to slide slowly down the staircase. Using the pistols in his left hand Deadtrigger shot the the unconscious man twice in the head, he was gonna do the same to whimpering ninja until a question form in his head " I'm guessing your not the only one watching ? " Natalie responded with a simple "correct". Looking down he heard the fallen assassin mumble incoherent words. Picking the assassin up by the collar he ask " what did you say ? " The assassin responded while coughing up blood " Ra's al Ghul... Ra's al Ghul is watching and he'll have your head". Putting the pistols under the man's chin he spoke "not before I have yours" seeing the terror in the assassin's eyes he fire, Bam! The cranium of the assassin splatter all over wall, ceiling ,and the ground, dropping the lifeless body he headed towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Opening the doors he felt a rush of cold air assault his face, stepping into the icy chamber he study the advance technology that fill room. To Deadtrigger the room look like something you see in a chemistry class just a lot more advance. Wiping the frost off the side of what look like a giant refrigerator he found what he was looking for "LEXCORP BIOTECH" he said aloud. "Send a convey. I've found the goods. I'm heading back to Lex Corp on my own".

* * *

2 hours later

Lex Corp Tower

3:00 AM

Coming out the the man's restroom the African-American walking in stride heading towards the elevator. Duffel bag

In hand he check his watch, upon seeing the time he quickly his pace. His hair was cut low, his goatee was low taking up the space between his chin and the bottom of his lip. If the man had one thing that distinguish him from other's it was the scar that cover the left side of his cheek, most still didn't notice it on the man's handsome face. He wore a simple white dress shirt tuck into his slacks, over the shirt was an expensive sliver polyester vest. Under his slacks he wore silver dress shoe and above his head a dark silver fedora.

To some he was the new guy working as Lex Luthor personal analyst to others he was Deadtrigger famed assassin, while he wasn't supervillain famous he was known in underworld of assassins, mercenaries, and psychopaths. See Aston Grey didn't give himself the name Deadtrigger rather his competition gave it to him, while Deadtrigger in hand to hand combat was dangerous, Deadtrigger with a gun was devastating.

Stepping into the express elevator he press the 96 embedded inside the red glowing button. He watch as the doors closed slumping against the wall realizing it would take a while before he reach Luthor office even if he did take the express elevator. Upon reaching the the 96th floor he saw Luthor endlessly starring at a newspaper. Standing beside Luthor's desk was Natalie holding portfolio as she lean on the back her heel, as he made his way pass them he saw Natalie gave him a wink and smile, quickly responding back he gave her a smile and two finger salute before taking a seat in the plush office chair. Starring off into space he felt his eyes start to drift, he watch as Luthor and Natalie finish their assignment slowly dosing off. He awoke with a SNAP! Putting his hands in the defensively he stare as luthor try to hand him his check. Luthor snapping his fingers once more watch as Aston slowly grab the envelope resting his head in his hands as he try to regain consciousness. "Having a bad dream" Luther said trying to hand the younger male a drink. Aston taking the drink stare waiting for an answer to what he was about to rapidly gulp down. Luthor answering spoke "vodka", tipping the glass back he hastily swallow the drink, now fully awake he cough trying to rid himself of the burning sensation in his throat. " you'll pass your final test. Your official business starts tomorrow. Be prepared, Natalie will contact you when the time is right, as for now I have numbers to attend to and I would like to tend to them alone" Luthor said as he continuously scribble onto a sheet of paper. Standing Aston quickly wipe the drool sliding down the side his face, grabbing his duffel bag he bowed to Luthor before stepping into elevator.

* * *

3 hours later

Condo 12c

6:21 AM

Dropping his keys on the counter Aston using his finger open the envelope.

Smiling as he read the amount aloud "$250,000", while Aston Grey was nowhere near poor this was definitely was his biggest payoff. Lighting a cigarette he took a seat on the couch, inhaling deeply as he switch on the television. Exhaling out through his nostrils he felt something tugging at his shoe laces, putting out his cigarette a little early he pick up his cat rubbing the creature around neck as it purred. "Smokey" referring to cat " daddy might just be able to retire early".


End file.
